


The First Note

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Jihyo is having a hard time composing their next song. Luckily, Nayeon comes with a cup of tea and a helping hand.





	The First Note

**[16:48]**

Jihyo's fingers drummed along the keys of the piano in front of her, not really playing any note, before she slammed her hands down onto them. Behind her, she heard a small voice speak, "Something wrong?" It was Nayeon.

Jihyo turned her head to where she could see the older girl holding a cup of tea in each hand. She forced out a weak smile before taking it, saying "thank you" with a lot of gratitude. Nayeon sat down beside the stressed woman before wrapping her free arm around her shoulder, being careful so as to not make her spill the tea she was sipping all over her.

Jihyo let out a sigh as she rested the hot mug on her thighs, "I just can't seem to think of a way to start this song. I've been sitting here for the past hour and nothing. I've probably banged my head on this thing a hundred times."

Nayeon couldn't help but let out a chuckle before saying, "Well, don't do that, that won't help." Jihyo joined in on the chuckle when she stopped dead, her smile disappearing and a frown taking form. The older brunette could see this, and she removed her arm and placed her tea carefully on top of the piano. She rubbed Jihyo's back and said, "I came here to help anyway." The leader found Nayeon's eyes and saw the brightest smile, one she couldn't help but return.

"You sure?" she asked, hopeful as ever.

"Absolutely! Now...where shall we start?" Nayeon confirmed and asked, clapping and rubbing her hands together, excited to begin.

As she grabbed the near empty sheet music that was resting on the stand, Jihyo regarded the woman next to her with so much admiration, she swore her eyes would well up with tears at how much she appreciated her help. And as Nayeon turned to her and gave her the iconic bunny smile, Jihyo's frown quickly faded and a warm smile took its place.


End file.
